1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital picture display device, in particular to a digital picture display device having a support extendable rearwardly from the digital picture display device and a method of supporting a digital picture display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Picture frame assemblies are well known for displaying pictures such as photographs or paintings. They includes a main body for supporting the picture and a frame surrounding the picture. A glass or acrylic sheet may be provided to fill the opening defined in the front face by the frame so as to protect the picture.
One or more hooks may be provided on the rear face of the frame assembly such that it may be hung on a wall. Also, it is known to provide various types of hinged support on the back face of the assembly. The hinged support may be pivoted outwardly from the rear face so that the assembly can be stood in a generally upright manner on a horizontal surface, such as a table. In some arrangements, the support allows the assembly to be stood in two mutually perpendicular orientations, for instance with the picture in a landscape or in a portrait orientation.
JP 2005-205146 and JP 2005-237914 are examples of frame assemblies known in the prior art.
In recent times, it has been known to provide a similar frame assembly in which the traditional photograph or painting is replaced by an electronic display screen. Processing components are required to drive the electronic display screen and these must be housed in the frame assembly, thereby adding to the overall thickness of the frame assembly.